cartoon_network_city_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kathy Tartovosky
Kathy Tartovosky (nee O'Reilly) 'is Dexter and Dee Dee's red-haired mother. She is an everyday house mom as well as a Germ-o-phobe. She always wears a pair of yellow rubber gloves and is mostly seen keeping things clean around the house. She is a very busy mom who is seen doing lots of other work around the house as well. She is voiced by Kath Soucie. Biography Though her first name is unknown, her maiden surname before marrying Dad was probably O'Reilly since that is the last name of her brother. It is revealed in a flashback episode that she used to be a Valley Girl type in the 1980s, which may also be the basis for her accent. She also met her future husband in college; he ended up helping her cope with university life and her germ fear. It's also revealed he gave her her yellow gloves to help her. In Chess Mom, it is revealed that she used to be a cheerleader in high school. She is always seen walking on her tiptoes and her feet make a very dainty, clicking sound whenever she walks around which explains how Dee Dee inherited the squishy sound her feet make when she walks around. On that note, it is revealed in one episode that Dee Dee inherited snowball fighting skills from Mom. Her real name has never been revealed, and her husband only refers to her as "honey," "dear," etc. When she was a baby, she was a pacifier sucking addict and always whined. Dexter's mother has also shown to be able to fight very well. She beat up another mom, rescued Dexter from aliens, and helped Dexter save the world from Badaxtra. Mom is a woman who is afraid of germs and has trouble being around the rest of the family without her rubber gloves. She is rarely seen without her gloves, and, should she happen to lose them, starts to go insane in an episode - "Pslightly Psycho" to be exact - when they have gone missing from her nightstand. She is also shown to have quite a ferocious temper that shows itself when she is disobeyed or angered in some way, going so far as to threaten Dexter with a spanking due to his unwillingness to throw out the garbage. Although a stereotypical housewife, a few episodes imply most of Dexter's personality comes from her, including her perfectionist streaks, intelligence, and her penchant for dramatics. She speaks in a kind of Minnesotan accent. Normally she is shown to be just as unintelligent as Dad, although occasionally she is shown to be smarter than him or Dad is shown to be more calculating than her. Trivia *Neither her first or last names were revealed during the series' run and the show's staff simply dubbed her "'Dexter's Mom". This series calls her 'Kathy' from Kath Soucie, and her maiden name is likely to be O'Reilly because of her brother. *She is the only person in the family who doesn't have a rivalry with her Astronomonov Family counterpart. Though it may be possible that she does because in the episode My Dad vs Your Dad, Dexter and Mandark bet that their moms could beat each other up. *In the episode Glove at First Sight, it was revealed that Mom always puts her hand in between her and Dad's lips when they kiss, however in other episodes such as Chubby Cheese, Road Rash, and Streaky Clean, Dexter's Little Dilemma, they have been seen kissing without it. **This is likely a continuity error due to tremendous changes made in seasons 3 and 4. *While Dexter's mom is a germophobe, she was shown on Smells Like Victory to be sharpening a pencil with her mouth. *Kathy was very good friends with Miranda Wolfe, Candi Steer, and Loretta Bennett when they were younger. Category:Canon Characters Category:Dexter's Laboratory characters Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Mothers Category:Wives Category:Aunts Category:Sisters Category:Daughters Category:Mortals Category:Humans Category:Grandmothers